The invention relates to a plastic fastening element for fitting on a stud.
Hole-free connections in which a stud forms the binding element between a base material and components to be fastened thereon are used in many branches of industrial manufacture. For example, it is known in the automotive industry to fix components, which may be, in particular, connecting strips, floor carpets or interior trims, on the body structure using this connection technology. For this purpose, a metal stud on which the fastening element can be fitted is welded on the body structure. The fastening elements always have to be adapted precisely to the respective requirements.
To increase the area of contact between component and fastening element and/or to seal the adjoining region round the stud from moisture which penetrates between component and base material, it is known to place a perforated disc suitable for the respective purpose beneath the fastening element, for example a nut. However, solutions of this type which comprise two components complicate the fitting operation.
Nuts designed with a flange represent a development. The flange can be straight or curved in design. A tight connection between the fastening element and a component can be created when fitting the nut on a stud. However, the sealing action of the flange is dependent only on the pressing force against the component produced by the fastening element.